Loneliness
by LadyDariel
Summary: Sakura is unhappy with her life. She hasn't been on a mission for quite some time, her husband is never home and all Sakura does is caring for her daughter. This is a honorable work, but she can't get rid of the feeling of loneliness. She desires love and companionship. Her friend Kakashi is the only one who visits her from time to time. (Lemon, smut, Kakasaku)


_***I did my best to write this chapter. But since englisch is not my first language, I'm afraid that there could be grammar and/or spelling mistakes. If so, please tell me, so I can correct my mistakes. And now have fun reading! :D ***_

Sakura grabbed the picture on the table. The old team seven: grumpy Sasuke, angry Naruto, smiling Kakashi and her own, happy, younger self. It had been years since they had fought side by side. She had trained so hard to reach their level… She wanted to become a ninja to protect those she loved. Even though she didn't have a dream like Naruto, nor talent like Sasuke: she had become strong. All her life she wanted to grow up to be a splendid ninja. And where was she now?

She shook her head. _**Don't think like that!**_

She had fulfilled her dream, didn't she? She was married to Sasuke and she had a wonderful daughter. Sakura was Konohas best Medic Ninja, she surpassed Tsunade. But still… She could not help herself, but there was a feeling creeping up more and more recently. Was it boredom? No, she had so much to do. Cleaning, cooking and caring for her daughter. It wasn't boredom.

Again, the picture caught her eye. She felt… lonely. She didn't have a team anymore. Naruto was Hokage, Sasuke left the village and she… she couldn't remember the last time she had been on a mission. What a great ninja she was!

 _ **Stop it!**_

No matter what she did, she wasn't able to make Sasuke stay. She had become a housewife. There was nothing wrong with being a housewife itself, every woman should be allowed to chose that for herself. But Sakura had wanted something different in life. Her husband was never home, her daughter had already thought that Sakura wasn't her mother and Sakura was never using her skills. She felt… useless. Unloved. Alone.

She sat down and realised that she still carried the framed picture in her hand. Carefully, she placed it back on the table und suppressed her tears. Sakura had stopped crying a long time ago.

There was something else she didn't want to admitt: she hadn't been touched in so long… The only time she and Sasuke had done it was back when she got pregnant with Sarada. He hadn't even been with her when Sarada was born. She missed the feeling of being… well… in love.

At these times she questioned Sasukes feelings. And by now, she questioned her own feelings. After all that Sasuke had done to her and after these years of loneliness, she rather sad in her home, pitying herself instead of just ending this shit.

Why? Why was she unable to let go?

She stood up and walked over to the window. She could see the Hokages office from here. Did Sasuke really care about her? She had no idea. Her racing mind only centered around the two persons who always protected her. Naruto, of course. And Kakashi. He didn't teach her as much as he did Naruto or Sasuke, but he was always kind. He protected her, he respected her and he trusted her. Even today, he still visited her from time to time. And Sakura was happy about every meeting they had. He never stopped looking after her. Kakashi was her best friend.

When did his feelings towards Sakura change? Kakashi couldn't remember the exact moment. Somewhere during the war. He always liked her. First as a student and now… as a woman. He remembered the first time they had met. Her crush on Sasuke simply annoyed him back then. But over the years he grew jealous. She loved Sasuke unconditionally, no matter what he did, she was always there for him. What a beautiful love for such an asshole. Kakashi closed his eyes for a second.

Sakura was strong, dependable, smart, sweet and not a crybaby anymore. She didn't have the type of body he usually liked on women, but she was beautiful. Her smile, her bewitching green eyes, her soft pink hair… even the mark on her forehead was beautiful. Kakashi admired, no, lloved her! Sakuras body, mind and soul.

And she ran after the guy who always hurt her feelings. The one guy who was selfish and didn't care about his family at all.

The only thing Kakashi felt was envy, when he thought about Sasuke.

It wasn't the thought of Sakura loving another man. He only wanted her to be happy, with or without him. No, it was the knowledge that Sakura loved the one person who would always hurt her.

Kakashi opened his eyes again and jumped off the tree. Enough Icha Icha for today. It had been a week since he had met Sakura the last time. It was time to pay her a visit.


End file.
